Anthony Smith
Hubbard, Ohio | college= Syracuse | draft= 2006 / Round: 3 / Pick: 83 | drafted_by= Pittsburgh Steelers | teams= | jerseys= | retired = }} Anthony B. Smith (born September 20, 1983 in Hubbard, Ohio) is a safety for the Green Bay Packers of the National Football League (NFL). He was drafted by the Pittsburgh Steelers in the third round of the 2006 NFL Draft. He played college football at Syracuse. He has been apart with the Packers on two different occassions, first as a member of the practice squad in 2009, then being traded back to the team in 2010. Smith has also been a member of the St. Louis Rams and Jacksonville Jaguars. College career Smith played college football at Syracuse and finished his Syracuse career ranked third in school history with 14 interceptions. He also set a school record with six blocked kicks, turning two into touchdowns. He played in 46 career games, with 35 starts, recorded 293 tackles and posted 17 pass break-ups, three sacks, eight tackles for loss, four forced fumbles and five recoveries, and also returned one of his 14 interceptions for a score. Professional career Pittsburgh Steelers Anthony Smith started his professional career with the Pittsburgh Steelers, drafted in the 2006 NFL Draft in the third round with the 83rd overall pick. He became known for his intense style of play and vicious tackles. During his rookie year, Smith played all 16 games, starting the final four at free safety. Smith totaled 15 tackles (13 solo) with two interceptions and seven passes defensed and also had 15 tackles on special teams. During his second year, he had a position battle with Ryan Clark for the starting free safety position, but the coaching staff stayed with Clark. However, Smith got his chance when the re-injured Clark went on injured reserve, promoting him to starting safety. In 2007 he played in all 16 games, starting 10 mostly in place of the injured Clark, for a Steelers defense that was ranked No. 1 in the league. He also started one postseason contest. He finished sixth on the team with 74 tackles and had two interceptions, and his first career forced fumble and fumble recovery. He also had five tackles on special teams. The following season, 2008, he played in 14 games as a reserve safety and special teamer, recording five tackles (two solo) plus four special teams tackles. Green Bay Packers (first stint) After the Pittsburgh Steelers failed to tender Smith an offer as a restricted free agent in the 2009 offseason, Smith was signed by the Green Bay Packers on March 9. He was waived by the Packers on September 5, 2009. St. Louis Rams Smith was claimed off waivers by the St. Louis Rams on September 6, 2009. He was waived on November 5. Jacksonville Jaguars Smith was claimed off waivers by the Jacksonville Jaguars on November 6. Green Bay Packers (second stint) Smith was traded to the Green Bay Packers on October 17, 2010 for a seventh round draft pick for the 2011 NFL Draft. Smith participated on special teams, but was later placed on injured reserve. External links * Packers Acquire S Smith In Trade With Jacksonville Category:Green Bay Packers players Category:Green Bay Packers safeties Category:Green Bay Packers Super Bowl XLV champions